


shared space

by madamadas



Series: monthly fics [2019] [1]
Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamadas/pseuds/madamadas
Summary: it makes you wonder if the other is nothing but a dream neither of you want to end, but then again, the happiness he makes you feel is real





	shared space

I.

In your great haste and need to make your morning drink as soon as possible, you only notice until now that Kiyohito’s already sitting on the dining table, eating his breakfast.

You raise your eyebrow at him playfully, which he responds to with an eyebrow raise of his own as he continues to eat his eggs and toast. “What is it?”

“None for me?”

“Obviously not.” He finishes another piece of toast to make a point, and you slightly pout at him, which makes him chuckle a little, to your mirth since you always liked it when he looks relaxed and happy. “I’m joking, you know I always make enough so you can mooch off of me.”

“Hey, I don’t! And it’s just about the same with mine.” You muse with a smile, taking some of his food, while he grabs your mug and takes a sip of your drink. “Just tell me if you want more, though, by the way, since you always seem to love what I make.”

Despite your grin, he hums noncommittedly, only continuing to drink the hot beverage you had made, and you let out a small laugh, pulling his plate of food to you and starting to eat it properly, thoroughly enjoying every bite the same way he enjoys every sip from the drink you’ve made.

It’d probably be more filling to make two proper servings of food and drinks, but you both find a lot of satisfaction having breakfast together this way.

 

II.

As soon as you get through the apartment door, you practically collapse onto the floor, just glad you’re finally home after a day of work. 

It never gets easy for you, no matter how much you’ve worked the same routine, just something about what you do draining the life out of you. That, or you just absolutely loathe it and tend to be dramatic about it every time you get home, but you digress; you would’ve rather be at home today.

As you continue your little melodrama, Kiyohito glances up from his book for a moment, debating if he should help you up or not, but before he gets up, you’re already on your feet, dragging yourself to the couch and sitting close to him before grabbing one of the throw pillows and pressing your face on it just as you groan, muffling the noise.

He puts the book down, waiting for you to say what you have to say, only to sigh exasperatingly as he hears your muffled complaint: “Fuck work.”

“And for what reason is it this time around?” He muses, even though he knows your answer is—

“Everything.” This time, he hears your words clearly, you having lift your head up from the pillow as you look at him tiredly. “But whatever, just glad I’m back home here with you.”

Smiling at him, he looks more exasperated, but you can see the fond crinkle in the corner of his eyes just before he rolls them. “I’m not giving you my drink just because you’re being nice.”

You mock-gasp, putting a hand to your chest. “Wow, and here I thought it would’ve worked.”

It doesn’t take long before you laugh, Kiyohito properly smiling, albeit a small one, as he passes you his mug of tea. “Just this once.”

 

III.

You’re both home today, being the weekend and all.

Which is nice, to be honest. After a nice brunch together, you two have decided to sit on the couch and just relax there, quietly basking in each other presence’s as he reads off from the same book while also looking at what you’re playing on the screen once in a while.

He wasn’t paying attention the first time, but something makes him take a double take, tilting his head in utter confusion as he watches along the cutscene with you. “Is that...”

“Donald and Goofy? Yeah.” You finish for him with a laugh, amused at his bewilderment. “Never seen this game before?”

“No...what is happening, why is he...” He trails off, trying to register what exactly is going on, but failing.

“I wish I knew, too.” You muse, already feeling an incoming headache from how everything so far is only giving you more questions than answers, but still. “It’s a fun and charming game, though, I swear.”

He only nods, going back to reading, but finding himself glancing at the TV once in a while, intrigued by everything that’s going on in your game and, most especially, how much fun you seem to be having with it, judging from your ecstatic grin, even with the occasional confused sigh that would slip past your lips as you mutter quietly about the game and its convoluted plot.

And for you to show all of these sides of you to him, it’s nice.

 

IV.

“Welcome back.” Your greeting is met with a grunt, and you only smile as you hand him a face mask packet. “Bad day?”

He only groans, massaging his forehead just before plopping on the other side of the bed, opening the face mask and quickly putting it on as he lays there and tries to relax. “It’s not that. It’s just...” “Your friend, Yosuke?” “...ugh, yeah.” 

A laugh slips past your lips; from what you know about the guy based on his stories, he could’ve done practically anything to have annoyed your housemate to this point. “Take it easy now, then. He probably had your best interest in mind, but just got...overly enthusiastic?”

“That’s one way of putting it.” He huffs with a slight chuckle. “Well, at least he can’t bother me for the rest of–” Just as he’s about to finish that sentence, his phone rings. He takes one look at it, and immediately declines and mutes his phone. “–the night now.”

“Mm, no, definitely not.” You hum with a sleepy smile, your eyes suddenly meeting with one another, and for once, you don’t look away when you usually would. Must be because of the sudden drowsiness washing over you that you’re just too tired to be feeling shy right now, but then again, looking at him properly, you can’t help but admit: “You know, Kiyo, you have beautiful eyes.”

You can see the incredulity form on his face at your words, but you only laugh, continuing to observe his profile, your eyes only growing heavier as each second passes. “I’m glad you seem more at ease with me these days. It makes me happy to see that.”

You close your eyes once again, and you feel like you can’t open them any longer as your consciousness fades, almost missing the soft sensation on your forehead and a bright light that fades just as you fall asleep peacefully.

 

V.

Today is his big day, and you can see he’s nervous.

Seeing him like this puts you somewhat at ease, despite what he’s feeling. Knowing he feels these kinds of emotions makes you see he’s human, too. That he’s not just–

“What are you looking at?” He asks all of a sudden, and you snap out of your thoughts, shaking your head with a smile as you watch him finish the rest of the drink you’ve made him just for this day.

You can see he’s still trying to get himself sorted, and you clear your throat, making him look at you. “You know you don’t have to be nervous.”

“I’m not.”

“I’ve seen how much you’ve prepared. How you’ve been taking care of yourself, how you’re always trying to find ways to improve, never settling down, always striving for better.” You murmur, playing with your hands nervously before taking a breath. “You’ve worked so hard for this day. You’ll do spectacularly, I just know it. So...”

Despite your initial hesitation, you find courage to hold one of his hands, lacing your fingers together before squeezing tightly. 

As he squeezes back, a light envelops you both, and when it fades, he’s gone, your hand holding air.

This...it makes you wonder why it’s like this. How you can see and hear one another, and yet never feel the other unless you want him to disappear.

Sighing quietly, you stare at your hand, holding it close to you. “...believe in yourself, alright?”

 

And he really should. Considering in your present, he’s already a famous supermodel with his own brand. But, I guess it doesn’t hurt to help out the one you’re somehow sharing a space with with his present.

Smiling to yourself, you can’t wait to hear about how well his first fashion show went.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically inspired by both the webcomic freaking romance and the animated movie your name, but wanted to be ambiguous about the whole idea of it 'til the end. i miiiight make an actual multi-chaptered fic for it, but i'm not too sure yet ^^;


End file.
